Spamano fluff! One shots!
by Misery Dane
Summary: Hey, so I was talking with my friend and she wanted a spamano! This is a one shot for her, and I am now taking requests for more! Hopefully I'll have them up soon.


Hola~ I wrote this for my friend, whom I shall not name, but anyway! Just some Spamano confession fluff enjoys!

The sun was shining hot outside, just like every other day in the country, it was like it never had a cloudy or snowy day. But that was Spain for you right? The nations where in to tomato field as always, weeding and watering nothing special. But today would be special; Antonio was going it to be a day to remember.

It was about noon when the two went inside to the AC'd house, to cool off and make lunch with some of the fruit that where ready for the picking. The Spaniard was lying around in the kitchen, sitting on one of the counters, facing where Lovino was making sandwiches for the two. He was always the one to make lunch, but they'd switch of for diner and tonight was Antonio's night. He had things planned and he had made sure it was perfect; even so the younger Italian himself would say so.

The tanned country was swinging his feet off the side as he sat there, humming to himself in Spanish looking over his roommate. This was the night, the night that he'd tell him the pounding in his chest was only their for one, even if he was rejected and had to see the awkward expression from the for that stood in front of him, he had to let it out or he would do something he'd regrets.

lovino had turned around, his face slightly redder then it was a second ago, making the other man in the room wonder what had done such a thing, but quickly shook it off as he was handed something to eat and started gnawing at the fruit filled sandwich. They both took a seat at the dining room table, just like every day. As Antonio was eating, he didn't notice himself staring at his roommate. Lovino had noticed it right away, his face felt as if it were on fire, but it wasn't anything knew when this man was around, nope he didn't blush whenever he heard Spanish flow from his lips or those soft brushes of their hands when they were reaching for something, nope.

"Hey bastardo." He said, glaring as always in the Spaniard's way, trying to cover up his feelings behind the pissed look. "What are you looking at?" His question was answered with the usual cheery smile that the tanned man always seemed to have. "Why I am looking at you, Lovi. You're as cute as always~" he said finishing off his lunch and a trance of blush tinted on his face, but not enough for the other to notice.

Why wouldn't he notice already? How could he not know that he was the most important thing ever, the whole reason for the Spaniard's breathing at the moment?

He pushed the thoughts away as Lovino stood up, acting as if he was pissed and walked off outside again, to just sit on the porch, staring out into the garden. He could have done that for hours, just looking into the serenity that was the red fruits home. He couldn't wait for the sun to set already, to see those glowing green bugs flutter around about the trees they had further into the garden as the clouds gathered together and the sky turned a light orange or pink. He sighed, why couldn't it be sunset already?

The day seemed to drag on from there, at least for the Italian. For Antonio thought, it couldn't have gone by faster but he was planning something, repeating what to say once the sun had set to get it right over and over again in his head. Yes, he'd ask Lovino to be his that night, and that night would be perfect. The night he won his Lovi. His heart fluttered at the thought as he made their dinner. His Lovi, no one else's. His.

He set the table, placing the perfected meals in front of each place the was set in both men's minds of where they went every day. He took his seat, facing the slightly pouting Italian and starred outside. "Stupid sun!" He shouted before he picked up his fork and began to eat angrily. Of course Antonio just chuckled a little at it but started eating himself. The food was wonderful, as it always was in the house. They just ate there in silence for a few minutes as Antonio finished his meal wanting not to have to finish it later when he wasn't in a mood from it.

"Hey, hey Lovi?" He said standing up, the blush on his face clear and reaching out his hand. "I want to show you something!" He continued and his heart skipped another few beats once lovino had taken his rough hand.

The two walked about side, and they both felt the tension. There was something unspoken in the room, but neither of them thought that the other felt it, so it was just silent. Just as they stood before the door Antonio covered his hazel eyes, which he yelled about at first but then gave in, in reality wanting nothing more than to see what he was about to see.

They stepped outside, lovino's eyes still shut tight and the sight that he was wanted to see the whole day was outside.

The garden seemed to sparkle with the fireflies and little Christmas like lights placed all around the garden, leading up to the gazebo in the middle of the field. The sky was the light pink and looked as if it was set on fire but gave a peaceful feeling to it. Then Antonio let Lovi open his eyes and gaze upon the scene, hoping it was something he should be proud of.

And from the look on the Italian's face, it seemed he should be. "Come on Lovi~" he said with his accent thick and with the singsong tone of his, that goddamn Spaniard. He started to drag Lovi threw the garden, an astonished look on his face taking it all in as he did. It took a few minutes of running but they reached the gazebo, which was covered in little candles and lights twinkling in the setting suns glows as the air cooled. He pulled out a chair for the man, still looking at all he lights and not knowing what to think or how to act. He couldn't look pissed, not when he had been over taken with the beauty of their garden as he sat down.

"Lovi," the Spaniard said looking him in those hazel eyes of his, nothing but love was found in his green ones. "Will you please be mine? Go out with me?"

Lovino was just in shock, unable to find words to answer but even if he could he wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't one to trust anyone, ever and to say yes to this would mean trust that he wouldn't leave or not to walk away. That he wasn't just a second person to ask instead of his brother. He was silent as a smile started to fade on the Spaniard's face, almost blank now. "Hehe, oh Lovi no need to answer then." He said pulling off a smile but it hurt to do so, it hurt his chest and his face but mostly his heart.

But Lovino finally found his words and went to grave Antonio as he was about to walk out of the gazebo, him trying not to show how it hurt. "W-W-Wait!" He said, still sounded a little angry from dinner. "That's not-" Before he could finished Antonio shook his head sadly, not wanting to hear his excuse but still pulled off a smile. "It fine Lovi, no need to do this."

Lovino got upset by these words and graved his collar pulling him close with a scowl on his face as he did no. He pulled Antonio closer and pulled him down a little so they were looking right into each other's eyes, his hazel ones meeting the green ones straight on. "Let me finish!" He said with a low growl before pulling him closer, locking their lips.

The kiss lasted a few minutes before he pulled away and let go of the shocked Spaniard, "Yes." He mumbled to himself, hoping that he was heard his blush making it so hard for him to be louder than that. The Spaniard of course, didn't hear this due to the fact that he was using all his energy trying not to kiss the man again. He shook his head, coming back to earth. "Huh?" He asked innocently though everyone knew there wasn't much left in him.

"I said Yes, fucking bastard." Lovino said shifting in the cool air, not looking at those puppy dog eyes of the Spaniard.

Antonio was heart-struck. It hurt, but in a different way, it was like his heart was going to explode with happiness. He stepped slightly closer to his new boyfriend and wrapped his tanned arms around him, the smile on his big and truly happy. "Te amo, Lovi." He said kissing lovino's forehead, whose blush had gotten so bad that he looked like one of the fruits outside. 'Ti amo, bastard." He mumbled back to him, pressing his face into Antonio's chest to hide the fiery red face.


End file.
